


Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

by PlatonicLovers



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs for Steve, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicLovers/pseuds/PlatonicLovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Danny discusses marriage and Steve gets cold feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

**Author's Note:**

> McDanno has taken up a lot of my mind recently although I don’t really mind. i both really love this story and am also unsure about it too. Hope you all enjoy reading!  
> Sidenote: I realize the two talk a lot in my stories but I enjoy lots of comforting and talking and emotions (and hugging because hugs are the best, especially McDanno hugs.)  
> Disclaimer: All mistakes and errors are my own and I don't own H50 or it's characters.

“You missed a spot” Danny grinned.

“Looks like it’s found its way to you though” Steve replied, flicking soapy water onto Danny’s shirt. He attempted to retaliate by wetting his palm and rubbing it in Steve’s face however Steve spun Danny around, crossed his arms against his chest and held him under duress.

“It’s no fun play fighting with you, you always go Ninja SEAL. And you’re getting my clothes all soapy.” Danny lightly struggled to get out of Steve’s grip, only to be met with kisses to the side of his head.

“One day the great Jersey cop might win but Super SEAL wins today babe.” Steve smiled goofily releasing him, and was met with a brief forceful kiss from Danny as they resumed their duties.

The two had just finished eating breakfast and as Danny had made banana pancakes, it was Steve’s turn to wash up. Danny loved watching him and not just for the view of his muscular partner; he loved seeing a softer, more domestic version of Steve. It was the mundane things like watching him vacuum, do the laundry or cook which made Danny feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

He heard a sound by the door and went to collect the post, returning to the kitchen just as Steve had finished up. Sifting through bills and letters to Danny (given that he had moved in almost a year ago and sold his ‘infested hell-hole’ much to Steve’s insistence) he came across a silver envelope with fancy writing addressed to the pair. After skim reading, he turned to Steve.

“Hey, y’know Alaina and Malakai from two doors down?”

“The couple that make the great cocktails?” Steve remembered the handful of times they met up, drank and dined together. They recently moved in and after Danny helped Alaina with car trouble, the four became friends and the couple seemed like good people.

“Yep them. They’re getting married in the fall; they sent us an invite. You up for an open bar, babe?”

Steve smirked. “Always.”

 

* * *

 

A while later, the two were curled up on the sofa watching television. Although Steve enjoyed his sports, Danny had grown accustomed to watching whatever came on TV from spending non-Grace Saturday mornings in bed when he first moved to the island. Danny was resting his back at an angle into Steve’s side as he stretched along the sofa, and one of Steve’s arms was draped around him.

“I’m really happy for them; they’re really nice people, Alaina and Kai.”

“They are.” Steve replied casually, focused on trying to understand why people would rather sort their problems out on television in front of millions rather than talk it out at home.

“I had a feeling they would get engaged soon, they had talked about having a spare room ‘just in case’ since they’d moved in. Hey, maybe she’s pregnant and that’s why he’s popped the question.” Danny speculated.

“I doubt it; she’s still as slim as she was when they moved in. Maybe they were just ready, with a nice new home and all.”

Danny pulled away to sit upright and turned to Steve. “Would you ever consider it?” he asked nervously. Even though they’d never discussed it in detail, they had been together for a year and a half and were practically married before they became a couple.

“I could consider it. You?” Steve answered after a while.

Danny paused. “Yeah. I mean, I didn’t think I ever would after Rachel but you’re just something else. Being with you is like voluntarily strapping myself to explosives but for some twisted reason I’d still wanna do it. I assume that’s what being married to you would be like too so yeah.” He smiled to himself.

“Well that’s settled, we’re both open to marriage” Steve responded, returning the smile. He reached for the remote to flick the channel as the commercials came on but Danny spoke again.

“What if it was sometime soon? I’m not saying tomorrow but y’know, it was more of a sooner rather than somewhere-later kinda thing.”

Steve furrowed his brows. “Is this because of Alaina and Kai? Because they’ve been together for almost four years.”

Danny stared at him blankly. “It’s because I love you, you big oaf, and you love me. We’ve also been together a while and it just got me thinking about long term.”

“I do and and long term for me is this; living together, being domestic together and spending every waking moment minus personal bathroom time together. How much more in each other’s business could we get?” He elbowed Danny lightly.

“But didn’t you ever think that we’d go the distance? We’ve pretty much been acting like it since the day we met so it’s really a couple of forms and signing on the dotted line. I just always assumed we’d tie the knot eventually.” Danny replied, ignoring the bait to quarrel with him.

Steve laughed nervously. “Kinda putting me on the spot D. I’d just need a little time to think about it.”

“Okay okay, I’ll drop it. For now.” They returned to watching TV although neither could avoid the hint of awkwardness in the air.

* * *

 

A short while later Danny got ready to do the weekly Saturday morning shopping without Steve, who had to complete some paperwork at the office.  Steve finished buttoning his white shirt and looking for the faded blue tie from a box in the back of his closet. As it was fairly warm, he didn’t need a suit jacket and with smart trousers to accompany, he hurried downstairs.

“The Governor called and I need to meet with him briefly so I’ll be back a little later,” Danny heard Steve call from the living room. He made his way out of the kitchen to the door only to see the back of Steve getting into the car wearing a shirt tucked into his trousers. It had been an uneventful week and while the team left early last night to go out, leaving the paperwork for the weekend, he couldn’t think of any reason why the governor needed to see Steve.

* * *

 

“Hey dad.”

Steve sat on the grass besides his father’s grave and fortunately it hadn’t rained recently so the floor was dry. From the moment the talk of marriage came up, he knew he would eventually end up here. He didn’t know what to so he sat silently until the words came to him.

“Danny and I discussed marriage today. I desperately wanted to say to him ‘yeah, let’s get married!’ but I couldn’t. I wish you were here to help me. Or I wish we’d been closer when I was younger so you could have taught me more about life. Growing up I had to learn how to shave by myself and fend for myself when I got into fights and now I have to figure all these bigger events out on my own.” Steve’s expression faltered, sighing as he unconsciously ripping grass from the ground just to throw it back down.

The conversation was futile but it was better than shoving his fist through a wall. He’d always known he had this sadness; the type that occurred as a result of feeling like he’d missed out on the regular things people and in particular families would go through in life. It was something he’d suppressed for the most part but once in a while he’d feel an array of emotions which made him so angry he teared up. Almost twenty minutes had passed and he realized he’d spent most of it trying to fight the insecurities out of his mind.

“I feel so angry and helpless dad. I’m running away from something real because that’s what I learned do. It’s what I’ve always done.”

“Maybe you’re not as alone as you think.”

Steve turned to find Danny dressed smartly, standing a few yards away.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop or interrupt by coming here. Well given that you were supposed to be with the ‘governor’ I could have came anyway to have a chat with your father. So technically you’re interrupting my moment.” Danny rambled, but he noticed Steve’s face ease from frowning.

“How’d you know I was here?” Steve questioned softly.

“Babe you knock me for wearing a tie on this island so I assumed it had to be for a reason. You weren’t Army-ing and you don’t even wear a tie most of the time for the governor so I figured it was for your dad. I saw the box on the bed; It’s his tie too, am I right?” 

Steve nodded. Out of the few possessions of his father’s he held on to, he kept the tie John had worn for a family photo back when Steve was young and they acted like a regular family. Steve motioned Danny to sit and he cautiously placed himself on the side of the front of the grave. Danny took a moment before speaking again.

 “Hi Sir, My name is Detective Daniel Williams. I realized I’ve been here a few times but never properly introduced myself. I’m originally from New Jersey but I actually came for my daughter Grace who lives here now; she’s the cutest kid around and I’m not just saying that because I’m biased.”

Steve looked at him and smiled, which Danny reciprocated. “He’s telling the truth, 100%.”

“Anyway, the real reason I’m here is for Steve. If you could see the man he is now… he’s incredible. Sure he drives recklessly and raises my blood pressure daily but he’s kind, dependable and cares for Gracie like his own. There’s no one I’d rather let drive me crazy every single day for the rest of my life. I am madly, _madly_ in love with him and I’d like to marry him some day. If, he wants.”

They waited in silence and Danny’s gaze lifted from the headstone to Steve. “I take the silence as a lack of rejection, so I guess I got your dad's permission babe.” Danny shrugged as Steve laughed slightly, blinking back the tears that had formed in his eyes.

He pushed himself up from the floor, extended a hand out for Danny and pulled him onto his feet as they both stood. “I love you D. I’m sorry about this morning.”

“Babe I never wanted to rush you into anything. If you’re ready that’s great and if you’re not, that’s totally fine too. Want to tell me what’s on your mind?” he wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and Steve did the same around Danny’s shoulders. 

“Danny, getting married to you would be the best thing ever. But it feels like every time I move forward with my life I’m further away from the past and further away from my father. I guess I just didn’t want to move on so much that I was distant from him. I know it's silly but it's like I'm new to all of this; being stable and happy and with someone who makes me love and have faith. It's like I'm fighting to salvage bits of my childhood along with this incredible thing I have with you.”

Danny held him tighter and tilted Steve’s chin to face him. “Babe it doesn’t matter how much time goes on; if its months or years, you’ll still love your dad the same. He’ll always be alive in your heart and mind and as long as you got that you’ll never be without him, okay?”

They stood clutching each other in comfort for a while before Danny pulled away just enough to look at Steve.

"It's okay to let yourself be happy Steve. Don't hold back because you're afraid because I'm just as scared as you. You don't have to sacrifice either because you have such a big heart there's plenty of room for both. Just know you're not alone and whatever you're feeling or going through, we can work through it together and I'll be by your side. That's what partners do, right?" 

Steve looked at Danny and studied him in his mind. The way his eyes crinkled softly as he spoke; the wrinkles on his forehead which told the story of a thousand challenges he'd overcome; the gentle touch of him against Steve's skin which had a calming effect. Danny was abrasive and loud but he was by far the best thing that had ever walked into Steve's life. He never once lied to him, always had his back even though he disagreed with Steve on countless occasions and he always made Steve feel like he was worthy of being loved. Steve was a storm, waiting to roar at any given moment and Danny was the single ray of sunshine afterward, letting him know it was okay; that things could get better. He was in awe of Danny and the way he made Steve feel secure.

“Thank you, for being so kind and understanding. I want to marry you D, I really do. I just need a little time to get my head around things but when I do, I swear I'll be the best husband ever. Is that okay?”

“Is that okay? Well I was hoping we’d get hitched this evening so it won’t be okay.” He paused, but spoke as soon as he saw Steve’s eyebrows crease.

“Of course you idiot. You're already amazing and marriage or not, I want to be with you until you get me blown up or use me as killer bait to talk him into a coma. I love you so much, you incredible moron.”

Steve grinned. “Or until you talk me into a coma.”

Danny moved his hand down from Steve’s back and smacked his ass lightly.

 “I love you too Danno.”


End file.
